Misunderstanding
by Redzik
Summary: One of the mornings in Chris's and Wyatt's life. One-shot. Not beta-readed.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Charmed

* * *

"Chris!" Wyatt barged in to his brothers room. "Get your lazy ass out of the bed! We have meeting with the demons this morning!"

Chris moaned sleepily, bringing the cover over his head. In the next moment the information sank in and he bolted upright. Meeting with demons? "What?" he gaped at Wyatt. At very evilly looking Wyatt. He was clad in all black, had long hair and scowl on his face. Yep, the evil lord was here and Chris somehow was back in the future. He was screwed. "O-okay." Chris stuttered, hoping that Wyatt will leave him alone.

"Good. Hurry up," Wyatt said and left the room. Chris collapsed onto the bed almost in tears. God, ha was so sure that the future was saved. It seemed, that he was wrong.

* * *

Chris walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, taking in his surroundings. Everything was different from what he remembered from his time. Manor wasn't museum and apparently he lived here with Wyatt. But if it wasn't his time, then it means it was the future he changed. And it didn't work, since Wyatt was still evil.

"There you are," Wyatt's voice came from behind him. Chris jumped a mile, quickly turning around to face him. Having his back on him never was a good idea. Wyatt frowned down at him. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes," Chris stammered, terrified. God, Wyatt was still evil. He ultimately failed. Chris wanted nothing more than to be dead again. "I-I'm just not feeling l-like meeting demons today. If that's okay?" Chris looked at him afraid of answer.

Wyatt's eyes widened in surprise for a second, but then he answered quickly, "Sure. Why don't you get some breakfast? It's still warm."

"Okay," Chris said quietly and forced himself to the kitchen. Wyatt watched him with narrowed eyes as he hesitantly walked away.

* * *

Chris ate his breakfast and, since Wyatt left to the meeting, decided to look around. He knew better than to try and leave the manor. He knew it would not work and will just piss Wyatt off. He was just about to start to climb the stairs when phone table caught his attention. He walked closer and found a note with telephone numbers. He read it four times in disbelief. His mother was alive! Quickly he phoned the number and waited. There was a click and then an automatic voice asked him for leaving a message. He sighed, disappointed, but decided to not give up.

"Mom, I need help. Call as soon as you can," he said to the receiver and then disconnected. Deciding, that he doesn't want to miss her call, Chris walked into the living room and switched on the TV. While he waited, he could find out what was going on in the world as well.

* * *

Wyatt orbed back in and smiled fondly at his sleeping brother. He covered him with a blanked and then walked to the stairs with every intention to change. And then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Wyatt called as he heard, that Chris started to move and picked up a receiver. "Whoa, mom, slow down!" he cried as Piper bombarded him with questions. "No, it's fine... We're fine, mom, seriously. Nothing happened... He did?... No, he didn't say anything... I'll deal with it, okay?... Don't worry... Yes, I promise... We'll be fine... Yes... Bye, love you, too!" the Twice Blessed ended the call and turned to see, that Chris was watching him. He glared at his brother, angry that he interrupted theirs parents vacation and didn't turned to him for help. "What the hell is wrong with you?" But the anger was quickly forgotten as Chris now looked absolutely terrified. That was so new to him that he froze not knowing what to do. His brother on the other hand stuttered some apology and vanished from his sight. Wyatt frowned. Chris never acted this way. He never was afraid of him and, as Wyatt now remembered, his own home never was new to him. Wyatt gritted his teeth. Whatever possessed his brothers body will be very sorry. No one messes with his little brother and get away with it.

* * *

Chris absolutely couldn't take it anymore. He orbed to the attic, leaving Wyatt by the phone. He quickly walked to the Book of Shadows and found time traveling spell. Now he just needed a piece of chalk. He ventured around the attic in searching for it, but it seemed, that the Charmed Ones suddenly ran out of it.

"What are you looking for?" Wyatt asked from the door, looking at him warily.

"Nothing," Chris tried to act nonchalantly, but failing miserably.

"Why don't you take another nap?" Wyatt asked carefully. "You look like you need one."

"Okay," Chris agreed. Anything, just to not to be in the same room with Wyatt. He walked out of the attic, cursing mentally. He'll try again later. The Twice Blessed stared after his brother until he was out of sight. Then he sighed and walked to the Book of Shadows with every intention to find the demon or spirit or something messing with his brother. His eyes landed on the open page. Time traveling spell. Wyatt frowned, then laughed as he realized what was going on. Chris remembered his other life. Their parents told them what the other Chris had done and that one day their Chris might receive his memories. Leo warned them, that if that happen Chris might be confused for some time. Wyatt immediately sobered. First thing in the morning and he started to talk about meeting demons! Poor kid was probably scared to death now. Not wasting anymore time he sensed for Chris and orbed to his room. Sure enough Chris was sitting on his bed, curled in a ball. His face buried in his knees, which were drawn to his chest tightly. The Twice Blessed sat carefully on the edge of bed. Chris stiffened.

"I was thinking, that you're possessed," Wyatt started, chuckling lightly. "But now I know you're not. I'm sorry, I should have realized it sooner. We're working on a group of demons, of course mom doesn't know about it, that's why I've been mad at you for calling her, by the way. We pretend to joining said group, so I glamoured myself to look more... intimidating. I guess I look just like your Wyatt?" Chris lifted his head to shoot him a suspicious glance. "I'll take it as a yes, then." Wyatt smiled and snapped his fingers. His hair immediately shortened and his clothes changed colors.

"You're not evil?" asked Chris cautiously.

"No, I'm not." Wyatt grinned. "I'm good, thanks to you."

"You're really not..." Chris felt a relief to wash over him. He launched himself at his brother. "Wy!"

"It's alright, Chris." Wyatt soothed, hugging his brother tightly. "You're safe. It's over now."


End file.
